This invention relates to a lining apparatus provided with a TV camera, and more particularly to a TV camera construction which can be directly attached to a refractory material supply pipe such as a spray pipe and can provide the observation of the wear condition, the finished condition of the inner wall of the furnace as well as lining operation within the furnace from outside.
Since the conventional lining apparatus is not provided with a TV camera, an operator has to look into the inside of the furnace throughout the lining operation. In general, such lining operation is incorrect, inefficient and harmful to the operator. Such drawbacks are especially remarkable in the lining operation which is conducted under the atmosphere of high temperature or in the culvert.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lining apparatus which can resolve the above defects of conventional lining apparatus and can provide the safe and accurate lining operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lining apparatus provided with a TV camera, which has a cooling system and a dust removal system.
Such TV camera withstands the atmosphere of high temperature and protects the visual range thereof from the dust which occurs during the lining operation.